Lalaloopsy Land Wiki:Weekly Poll Results
Here you can find the winning candidate of each weekly poll. 2014 'January' Weekly Poll Results 01.04.14 - 02.14.14.JPG|'1/4/14 - 2/14/14' Who is the fairest of them all? Um, Snowy Fairest? 'February' Weekly Poll Results 02.14.14 - 02.21.14.JPG|'2/14/14 - 2/21/14' Who is your favorite Flower Garden girl? Rosebud Longstem Weekly Poll Results 02.21.14 - 02.28.14.JPG|'2/21/14 - 2/28/14' Who would you like to see as a Lalaloopsy Baby? Bea Spells-a-Lot Weekly Poll Results 02.28.14 - 03.07.14.JPG|'2/28/14 - 3/7/14' Who do you think deserves a mini the most? Mint E. Stripes 'March' Weekly Poll Results 03.08.14 - 03.31.14.JPG|'3/8/14 - 3/31/14' Who would you like to see make an appearance in the TV Show? Coral Seashells 'April' Weekly Poll Results 04.01.14 - 05.24.14.JPG|'4/1/14 - 5/24/14' Which type of pets is your favorite? All of the creative edible ones 'May' Weekly Poll Results 05.24.14 - 07.03.14.JPG|'5/24/14 - 7/3/14' Which new large doll is your favorite out of the Summer assortment? Candle Slice O'Cake 'July' Weekly Poll Results 07.03.14 - 07.11.14.JPG|'7/3/14 - 7/11/14' Which Lalaloopsy Girl is your favorite? Where IS Dot and Pillow? 2013 'January' *'1/2/13 - 1/9/13' There are sew many Lalaloopsy minis, how many do you have? 1-10 minis with 53.25% of all votes #1-10 minis 41 #41+ minis 13 #11-20 minis 11 #21-30 minis 7 #31-40 minis 5 *'1/9/13 - 1/22/13' Sew many new Lalaloopsy stuff for the new year, what's your favorite so far? Scoops Waffle Cone (Full Size) with 33.64% of all votes #Scoops Waffle Cone (Full Size) 36 #Alice in Lalaloopsyland (Full Size) 30 #Red Fiery Flame 26 #Petal Flowerpot 15 *'1/22/13 - 1/29/13' Here's hoping we'll see more Dessert Shop minis made large, which one would you like to see next? Jelly Wiggle Jiggle with 54.08% of all votes #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle 53 #Bun Bun Sticky Icing 26 #Cherry Crisp Crust 19 *'1/30/13 - 2/6/13' Don't you just miss the original eight Lalaloopsy characters? Which one do you wish would return? Dot Starlight with 37.74% of all votes #Dot Starlight 40 #Crumbs Sugar Cookie 15 #Jewel Sparkles 14 #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 10 #Pillow Featherbed 9 #Spot Splatter Splash 8 #Peanut Big Top/Bea Spells-a-Lot 5 'February' *'2/6/13 - 2/13/13' Which new mini sister pack is your favorite? The Featherbed Sisters with 40.58% of all votes #The Featherbed Sisters 28 #The Splash Sisters 17 #The Flutters/Sparkles Sisters 12 *'2/13/13 - 2/25/13' Which Lalaloopsy Little would you like to see made mini next? Red Fiery Flame with 29.55% of all votes #Red Fiery Flame 39 #Matey Anchors 22 #Whiskers Lion's Roar #Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises 14 #Pita Mirage/Tricky Mysterious/Sherri Charades 9 #Trouble Dusty Trails 5 #Petal Flowerpot 4 *'2/26/13 - 3/8/13' Which full size Lalaloopsy doll is due for a mini next? Pickles B.L.T with 50% of all votes #Pickles B.L.T 59 #April Sunsplash 22 #Kat Jungle Roar 14 #Cloud E. Sky 12 #Sand E. Starfish 11 'March' *'3/8/13 - 3/28/13' How do you like the Lalaloopsies to wear their hair? Buns #Buns 49 #Down/Curled 22 #Ponytail 17 #Pigtails 15 #Braided 13 *'3/28/13 - 4/12/13' Whose type of cooking do you think is the best? Crumbs with 54.78% of all votes #Crumbs Sugar Cookie 63 #Pickles B.L.T 24 #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans/Berry Jars 'N' Jam 14 'April' *'4/12/13 - 5/11/13' With all the new Lalaloopsy merchandise revealed, which ones are you most looking forward to? New Littles with 42.7% of all votes #New Littles 79 #New Full Size Dolls 52 #New Minis 37 #New Loopy Hair Yarn Dolls 13 #New Silly Hair Littles 4 'May' *'5/12/13 - 5/23/13' What do you think of the new Lalaloopsy TV series? I love it! with 73.64% of all votes #I love it! 81 #I don't have it in my country 9 #I don't like how inconsistently it airs 8 #It could be better 6 #They use the same characters too much 4 #I don't care for it 2 *'5/23/13 - 7/18/13' Who are you looking forward to? Haley Galaxy with 25.21% of all votes #Haley Galaxy 91 #Twisty Tumblelina 64 #Kiwi Tiki Wiki 60 #Confetti Carnivale 51 #Mint E. Stripes 46 #Teddy Honey Pots 45 'July' *'7/19/13 - 7/26/13' Which Loopy Hair looks the best? Peanut Big Top with 51.72% of all votes #Peanut Big Top 30 #Jewel Sparkles 13 #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 8 #Spot Splatter Splash 7 *'7/26/13 - 8/2/13' In response to the new visual changes to the Wiki, what do you think of them? I like them with 71.67% of all votes #I like them 43 #The Wiki doesn't need to be changed 12 #I don't like them 5 'November' Poll Resulsts 11.17.13 - 12.02.13.PNG|'11/17/13 - 12/2/13' So... Lalaloopsy Babies --- are you a fan? O-M-G, Becky. I am totes loving them! 'December' Weekly Poll Results 12.03.13 - 12.10.13.PNG|'12/3/13 - 12/10/13' Which new Series 12 mini is your favorite? Haley Galaxy Poll Results 12.10.13 - 01.03.14.PNG|'12/10/13 - 1/3/14' Which Loopy Hair character would you like to see next? Peppy Pom Poms 2012 'September' *'9/5/12 - 9/12/12' Which Lalaloopsy should get a Little sibling next? Dot Starlight with 43.37% of all votes *'9/12/12 - 9/19/12' Which new Lalaloopsy do you like the most? Dyna Might with 29.73% of all votes #Dyna Might 22 #Ivory Ice Crystals 21 #Kat Jungle Roar 18 #Pickles B.L.T. 13 *'9/19/12 - 9/29/12' Which Candy Cute mini would you like to see as a full size doll? Bubbles Smack n' Pop with 63.79% of all votes #Bubbles Smack 'n' Pop 74 #Toasty Sweet Fluff 28 #Sugar Fruit Drops 8 #Twist E. Twirls 6 *'9/29/12 - 10/6/12' Which new Lalalooopsy Little do you like the most? Sherri Charades with 30.77% of all votes #Sherri Charades 20 #Stumbles/Whiskers 14 #Tricky Mysterious 10 #Trouble Dusty Trails 7 'October' *'10/6/12 - 10/19/12' Which Fairytale Mini would you like to see made full size next? Alice in Lalaloopsyland with 33.33% of all votes #Alice in Lalaloopsyland 40 #Tuffet Miss Muffet 27 #Prince Handsome 21 #Curls 'N' Locks 15 #Wacky Hatter 9 #Little Bah Peep 6 #Pete R. Canfly 2 *'10/19/12 - 11/18/12' Which button eye color is your favorite on Lalaloopsy so far? Black with 56.62% of all votes #Black 77 #Blue 24 #Green 21 #Brown 14 'November' *'11/19/12 - 11/28/12' Which new Lalaloopsy winter mini do you like the most? Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff with 43.84% of all votes #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 32 #Holly Sleighbells 20 #Snowy Fairest 13 #Bea Spells-a-Lot 8 *'11/28/12 - 12/5/12' Which snowy Lalaloopsy do you like most for the winter? Ivory Ice Crystals with 66.67% of all votes #Ivory Ice Crystals 36 #Holly Sleighbells 9 #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 6 #Swirly Figure Eight 3 'December' *'12/5/12 - 12/22/12' Are you liking the new Lala-Oopsies? If so, which one is your favorite? Princess Juniper with 31.07% of all votes #Princess Juniper 32 #Princess Saffron 21 #Do not like 19 #Princess Anise 17 #Princess Nutmeg 14 *'12/22/12 - 1/2/13' What is your favorite type of Lalaloopsy doll? Large with 60.36% of all votes #Large 67 #Mini 35 #Soft 6 #Micro 3 Category:Community